


Togehter we'll get through Anything

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff Night Sex, Fluff romance, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Singer Harry, Smoking Louis, Smut, Smut Morning Sex, Teasing, Wet Dream, coffee shop harry, doncaster, sofa sex, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes out to his family who is not accepting at all. Harry meets a sad boy with beautiful blue eyes, who smoke a lot and cries on more than one occasion. He makes it his mission to have Louis open up to him. Once he does, he falls head over heals in love with him. Harry helps him through the tough time with sex, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered fic! The chapters are short so it won't take long to read. xx.

Harry shoved his hands further into his worn, brown jumper to keep from the cold. He was walking along the boardwalk that was in the middle of a forest at his University. He always went this way. He preferred the brisk walk over driving his car to the coffee shop where he worked, rather than driving his car five minutes from his flat. It had begun to rain so he sped up his walk with his head down, not looking where he was going.

"Watch where you're going!" Someone shouted at him as they ran into each other. In the process he knocked the man's cigarette right out of his hand and over the wooden railing, into the pond. "Bloody fabulous." He muttered reaching into his coat to pull another one out and lite it.

"S-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry uttered out. The man finally looked him in the eye. Beautiful blue eyes-he noticed. He pretended not to notice the tears that filled his eyes, because the man was furiously wiping them away.

The man gave Harry a once over, noticing how apologetic he looked. "Whatever mate, it's fine."

Harry wanted to stay and ask him why he was crying, and hug him and kiss the tears right off of his eyes, however that might be frowned upon considering they don't even know each other. So instead of kissing a proper stranger, he settled on explaining that he is in a hurry, before apologizing yet again.  
He walked away swiftly, but before he turned the corner he looked back at the man; he was now on the ground, smoking a fresh cigarette letting his tears fall. Needless to say, it broke Harry’s heart. 

Harry had already had a few customers before a familiar one stumbled into the shop. He didn’t look up as he spoke his order. “Yorkshire tea. Milk first.” 

“One Forty Five.” The man’s head snapped up at the familiar deep voice. 

“Bloody hell of course you work here.” He scoffed. 

“Sorry…” 

“Stop apologizing.” He muttered and handed him the money. 

“Um… can I have a name for your drink?” 

Louis looked at him suspiciously and said “Louis.” 

“Louis.” Harry mumbled more to himself. “I’m Harry.” 

“Yeah I can read.” Louis spoke sarcastically, gesturing to his nametag. 

“Right…sorry.” He said while looking down at his brown boots. 

“Stop apologizing Harry.” Louis told him while walking to the end of the bar. Harry nodded. 

It was relatively early so there were only two other customers in the shop. Harry made his tea, milk first, and then called “Louis?” 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry noticed his deep blue eyes were now rimmed in red. His feathery hair was disheveled, and his tiny hands were shaking. Harry just couldn't hold back anymore. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, as to not scare him away. 

Louis took a long drink of his steaming tea then cleared his throat. “I’m fine…just have a lot going on right now.” 

“Do you go to school here?” Harry asked, trying to get him comfortable before prying too much. 

“Yeah, English major.” He spoke, refusing to look Harry in the eye. 

“Music. I play some of the pubs around here on the weekends.” 

“Are you even old enough to get into a pub?” He questioned with an amused smile. 

Finally some sort of smile Harry thought. “Just turned twenty one a few weeks ago actually. Although my mate Ed has been letting me play them for about a year.” 

“Well I’m twenty four and I haven’t seen you ‘round?” 

“Guess we were just never in the same place at the same time.” 

“Guess so.” Louis drank his tea as Harry stared into his eyes, thinking much too hard. “Harry?” 

“Yeah?” Harry asked a bit too eager, hopeful that Louis would finally tell him what was wrong.

“You have a customer.” Louis pretended to not notice the way Harry’s face fell a little at that.


	2. Two

It had been a week since Harry and Louis had seen each other. Louis had left the coffee shop that day as Harry was dealing with another customer. He had thought about Louis every day since then. 

Harry was once again running late to his nine AM Music Theory class when he-quite literally- ran into Louis, making Louis drop all of his papers. 

“Shit!” Louis scrambled to pick them up, as Harry bent down to help him their eyes met and Louis spoke. “We really have to stop meeting like this Harry.” 

Harry’s heart fluttered a bit at the fact that Louis had remembered his name. “Sor-“

“Don’t apologize.” He interrupted. 

Harry bit back a grin and finished helping Louis pick up his papers. “I won’t apologize then, but how about I say I’m sorry by buying you a drink tonight? I’m playing the pub across town.” 

Louis sighed as he stood up, straitening his jean jacket. He hesitated before finally saying “Alright. What time?” 

“Well I’ll be there at ten, but I play at eleven.” Harry spoke as he looked down at Louis. He literally had to look down because he was a full four inches taller than him. 

“You know you’re quite tall.” He observed aloud. 

“Yeah, maybe that’s why I’m so clumsy.” 

Louis just smiled, although it quickly left, like it wasn’t a normal experience for him to smile. “Alright well I’ll be there.”


	3. Three

Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the clock on the wall. It was already half past ten and he still wasn’t here. He ordered himself a beer and decided that he was not coming. He had finished half a pint when a light hand touched his shoulder. “You came!” He pulled out the stool next to him. Louis sat down with a huff and just looked at his hands. Harry could tell something was defiantly wrong. “Lou-“

“Just order me a scotch will you?” Louis asked quietly, his voice breaking at the end. 

“Um, yeah s-sure.” He spoke, not wanting to look away from the man. He gestured over Zayn-the bartender. “Scotch please.” Zayn handed him the drink almost immediately. 

Louis downed the scotch on one swig. Then he ran his hands roughly over his face then through his hair. “Louis?” He looked to the ceiling to blink back his tears and then hesitantly met Harry’s worried eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk about it okay?” His voice was low and soft. He lit a cigarette and then added on. “I don’t want to distract you from your show.”

“It’s hardly a show. I’m just playing a few songs to some drunk Uni kids.” 

“Right, well. Another time.” 

Harry nodded understanding. At least there would be another time. 

“Hey Harry lets go set up yeah?” Ed spoke. 

“Be there in a minute.” He looked to Louis. “I don’t want you to leave.” He admitted. 

“…I won’t.” 

“J-just because last time, at the coffee shop-“

“I’ll stay, okay?” He reassured him. Harry nodded. 

He made his way onto the stage. He spent a couple of minutes tuning his guitar and talking with Ed before he sat down on the stool in front of the microphone.   
He cleared his throat before he spoke “This is How to Save a Life, by The Fray.” He was looking to Louis as he spoke, as if he was only singing to him.   
Harry began to slowly play his guitar. It was a slowed down, acoustic version of the song. His gravelly voice filled the now quiet pub. When he did look into the audience, it was only Louis’ eyes he met. 

He continued to play slow, acoustic versions of Yellow, and 500 Miles. When he left the stage, there were claps, so he just did a little nod. 

He sat back down next to Louis. “Harry…” Harry looked to him with hopeful eyes. “That was… your voice is, absolutely lovely.” Louis spoke in slurred words.

“Wow,” the air seemed to have left Harry’s lungs. “t-thank you.” The tears left his eyes, but he seemed to replace his sadness with a new found drunken state. “About earlier…” 

“Yeah, um. I don’t really know if this is the place to talk.” He said looking down yet again. 

Harry stood up and pulled on his brown coat. “Let’s go for a walk then.” He offered out his hand. Louis took it and got up. He tried to place both feet on the ground, but he stumbled and practically fell into Harry’s arms. “Don’t worry love, I have you.” 

He helped Louis put on his coat and then took his hand to lead him outside into the cold Doncaster air. He put on hand around his waist to keep him upright. “It’s my family.” Louis admitted. 

“Your family?” Harry urged him on. 

“Yeah. I came out to them last week and they acted like I told them I worship Satan and I’m joining a cult. Everyone in my life already knew, and they all acted c’pletley fine about it, so ‘figured I’d tell them. I have four sisters and they all, including my parents just shut me out-“He let out a sob at the last part. It took him a minute, and Harry pulling him closer against his warm body for him to continue. “I’ve “dated” this girl Eleanor for years and years, but she always knew. Pretty sure even her family knew. But mine-“he took another deep breath. “They didn’t take it so well.” Louis stopped to clumsily get a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He struggled to lite it due to his shaking hands. “Fuck!” Harry gently took the lighter from him and lit it himself.

He wiped his tears off his face and then took a step back to look at Harry. “M’sorry, that was probably more ‘nformation than you needed.”

“It’s fine really, I’m glad you told me.” He offered a warm smile. “We should probably get you home, its freezing out. Where do you live?”

“’Round the corner.” He began to lead the way, but as he stumbled over his own two feet, Harry decided it’s best to accompany him at his side. 

After about ten minutes of walking in random directions, he concluded that Louis had no idea where he lived. “How about I take you to my flat and make you some tea?” Louis mumbled an agreement and Harry led the way.


	4. Four

It began to rain on the way home, so by the time they reached Harry’s flat they were both almost soaked and shivering. “Well, this is me.” He spoke gesturing him inside. 

“Toasty.” Louis hummed and tried to take off his wet jacket. 

“Here, let me help you.” Harry tossed his keys, phone, and wallet on the counter then sauntered over to Louis. He helped Louis slide his jacket off over his shoulders, and as it fell to the floor, Louis threw his arms around Harry and kissed him fiercely. “L-louis!” Harry muffled out through Louis’ lips. 

“What’s ‘matter? Weren’t you coming on t’me?” 

“No I was trying to help you get your wet jacket off before you froze to death.” 

“Oh…” Louis’ gaze dropped to the floor as he turned for the door. 

Harry was quick to grab his hand. “Please- stay.” Louis kept his pout on his face, but still turned to face him. “I really like you, but your head isn’t clear right now.” 

“It’s just…first my family rejects me. Don’t want to be turned down by you too.” 

Harry took a step closer so their bodies were flush together. “Louis.” He gently lifted his chin so he could meet his gaze. “I want to…I really want to.” Louis let out the softest, almost inaudible moan. Harry bit his tongue but continued. “But I think what you need right now is a warm cuppa, and a good nights sleep.” 

Louis still didn’t look convinced, so Harry snaked his hand gently through Louis messy, brown hair and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Louis kissed back, a little sloppy, but Harry was there to guide him. Once they pulled apart, Harry kissed Louis’ forehead then walking into his kitchen to put the kettle on. 

Once Louis’ wet socks and shoes were off, he sat at Harry’s breakfast bar. “Yorkshire with milk first for…Lewis? Is there a Lewis here?” 

“Shut up you fool and gimmie my tea.” Louis said with a fond smile. “Aren’t you having any?”

“I’m going to go find you some joggers, a jumper, and some more blankets.” 

Louis finished his tea and padded softly to look for Harry’s room. He stumbled upon an ajar door and pushed it open. He smiled at Harry, who was currently smoothing out the wrinkles in his bed. “You know,” Harry’s head snapped up “they’re just going to get wrinkly again when we sleep with them.” 

“We?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Yes we silly. You’d let a slightly intoxicated stranger sleep in your bed alone?”

“Well you don’t seem to be drunk anymore.”

“Well what if I steal something from your room?” Louis asked as he pulled off his jeans and put on the joggers Harry had laid on the bed.

“Are you going to steal anything from my room?” Harry smiled. “Besides my clothes and my tea?” He tacked on.

“I can’t promise you about the clothes… or tea for that matter, but other than that, no…but what if I try to kill you in your sleep?”

“You don’t strike me as the “murderous” type love.” He chuckled, slow and warm.

“But what if I snore? You wouldn’t want a snoring stranger snoring next to you all night.”

“Then I’d pull you in closer to me to make you quit snoring.” 

“Fine.” Louis said defeated. “Get into bed then.”

Harry puled off his shirt, and climbed into his fluffy, white bed with a smile. Louis followed suit. He pulled off his shirt, only to grab Harry’s from the floor and put it on. Harry had fond written all over him in that moment. 

As they both lay in bed, if felt only natural for Harry to pull Louis into his side. As Louis lay still on Harry’s chest listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat, he quietly said “thank you.” 

“For what love?” 

“Everything. For bumping into me on the dock, for being a stupid barista at a shitty coffee shop. For playing my favorite songs tonight at the pub. For making sure we get home safe, and making me laugh over tea. Just…thank you.” 

“Thank you for letting me in.”


	5. Five

“M’harry.” Louis moaned out, waking Harry. 

“What is it Lou?” Harry asked groggily. 

“D-don’t stop-“He moaned again, slightly rutting up against Harry’s thigh. 

“Wha-“

“Yess… m’god.” 

Harry’s eyes bugged out at the sudden realization that Louis was having a sex dream about him; and to say he didn’t get hard as well, would have been a lie. He was conflicted. He didn’t know whether to wake him, or let him sleep. He stole a glance at the sleeping boy next to him, and his mouth practically dropped open at the sight. 

Louis lay there; grinding on his thigh, sweat just barely forming on his forehead, his soft hair was a mess and his mouth looked obscene the way it was just hanging agape and moaning. 

As soon as he saw Louis moan “f-faster” he knew he had no choice. He slowly rolled atop of Louis and grinded his crotch firmly into Louis’. He placed one hand on the pillow by his head to keep himself up, and one gripped tightly on his lower hip. 

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ neck and whisper “Louis.” He kissed up and down his neck and then nibbled at his ear to whisper again “Louis, baby wake up.” 

Louis slowly opened his eyes and froze when he saw Harry hovering over him. “W-what are you doing?”

“I believe I was woken up to you moaning my name and grinding against me in your sleep love.” 

Louis tried to hide his blush by looking away, but Harry just leaned in to kiss his neck and grid down again. “Ohh” Louis moaned in surprise. Harry moved the soft, white blankets off of them and continued to kiss down Louis’ neck. His lips slowly trailed their way down his chest. He stopped to lightly kiss one nipple, when Louis’ breath hitched at that, Harry let his tongue flick over it. He moved to the next and very gently let his teeth graze it, causing Louis’ back to arch. When he gave it a slight tug, Louis had to bite his lip to keep in his moan. 

“None of that love, wanna hear you.” Louis let out a long, audible sigh. “S’better.” 

Harry slowly kissed down his torso, and slid his tongue down the light trail of hair leading to the tent in his pants. He looked up and was met with Louis’ blue hooded eyes; he already looked wrecked from just a slight amount of teasing. “Do you want this?” Harry asked with a raspy morning tone. 

“Yes” Louis moaned out. He tossed his head back “So much Harry.” 

Harry smiled and grabbed his waist band with his teeth, and pulled it roughly. “Mhmm” Louis moaned. The way Louis began to wither on the bed from anticipation, he figured he should get a move on. He was beginning to ache as well. He swiftly pulled his pants off the rest of the way and Louis’ dripping cock smacked onto his belly. Harry took a moment to admire it before Louis slightly thrusted his hips up as if to beg. 

Harry took the base of his cock in his fist and swirled his tongue around the tip, getting a taste of his precome. Louis sighed in relief. Then just to test the waters, Harry slowly sucked in half of his length and pulled off with an audible ‘pop’, causing Louis to groan. Harry then made it his mission to drag as many sounds out of Louis as he could. He took him all the way into his mouth, removing his hand. Harry hallowed out his cheeks, causing a dimples to form in his cheeks and Louis almost lost it right then. 

Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s head of messy curls and tugged out of habit. Harry moaned at that, because getting his hair pulled was one of his major kinks. Louis picked up on Harry liking it a little rough so he grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed him down further on his cock. It was a win-win, because the pleasure Harry got from his hair being tugged at made him moan, causing him to send vibrations all up and down Louis’ cock making Louis edge closer and closer to finishing.   
“F-fuck Harry, yes!” Louis yelled in an almost girly pitch (although he would never admit that to anyone.) Harry bobbed his head faster and swirled his tongue around the tip on every up-stroke. He barely got out the words “gonna come!” before shooting his load down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed it eagerly and kissed his way back up Louis’ heaving chest. 

Louis pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. With one hand tangled in Harry’s curls, he snuck his other hand down Harry’s chest and cupped his hard on through the damp fabric of his pants. Harry’s body jolted at how sensitive he was from being on the edge for so long. 

“Harry.” Louis asked innocently while continuing to stroke Harry. 

“Yes?” Harry moaned trying to focus on not coming just from Louis’ sinful hand. 

“I want you to ride you.” He simply stated. 

“J-jesus Lou-“He forcefully removed Louis’ hand and roughly pinned it above his head while trying to slow his breathing through gritted teeth. “You can’t just say things like that while…”

“While you’re trying to not come in your pants?” He finished for him with a smirk. “But I do want to ride you.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked seriously, considering they haven’t known each other for that long. 

Louis thrusted his hips up into Harry’s and said “Yes Harry, I’m sure.” 

“R-right. Fuck, yeah okay.” Harry reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his lube and a condom out from the second drawer. “Hand and knees baby.” Harry spoke softly. Louis turned over and got on his hands and knees while Harry lubed up his fingers. “Ready?”

“Yes.” 

Harry slowly traced Louis’ rim to get him used to the feeling and cautiously entered his index finger. Louis hissed slightly at the intrusion, but once Harry began to pump it in and out, he relaxed a little. Harry added his middle finger as well and once Louis began to arch his back and drop his head, Harry added a third. “H-harry yes!” He grazed his fingers over his prostate and Louis moaned loudly “more Harry! N-need you!’ 

Harry pulled his fingers out. “Come ‘ere love.” Harry lay his back against the head board and began to roll the condom on. Louis walked toward him on his knees and grabbed the lube. Harry was still desperate to come, so just the act of Louis spreading lube on his cock with his petite hands was almost too much. Louis picked up on it and reached behind him to line up his hole with Harry’s cock. 

He slowly but surely sunk down onto it, letting out a few filthy whimpers as Harry forcefully held Louis’ hips. Once Louis was seated comfortably on Harry, he gave him a chaste kiss and Harry helped him lift up and slam back down, causing them to both let out moans of relief. 

“F-fuck Harry!”

“How do you feel doll?” Harry spoke as if he was being choked. 

“Mmhhh-full-“

He picked up a steady rhythm bouncing up and down quickly on Harry’s swollen cock. His thighs began to shake and he began to whimper for help. “Is this what you dreamt about Louis? You using me to get you off huh?” 

“G-god Harry!” Louis was not expecting dirty talk from Harry at all. He wasn’t expecting it from the sweet, curly boy who apologizes too much, and is too caring for his own good.

“You sleep in my bed and then get off on dreaming about this?” 

“Y-yes Harry-“

“That’s a bit dirty don’t you think baby?”   
“Shit Harry YES! Fuck me please!” Louis cried out in desperation. 

“Want me to help you out love?” Harry asked slowly. “Want me to fuck you harder baby? Make you come all over yourself?” 

“Harry-harry please!” Louis unwrapped his death grip on the headboard and threw his arms around Harry’s neck instead. 

Harry readjusted his grasp on Louis’ hips, already forming bruises and thrusted his hips up hard, but avoiding Louis’ prostate. “You like that baby? It’s what you wanted, yeah?”

Louis made a strangled, desperate sound from deep in his throat. Harry smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

“What’s the matter darling? Not enough is it?” 

“H-harry…please! I-ohh-I need it s’bad!” 

“Okay.” Louis sighed out in relief until Harry added “Beg.”

“Wha-“

“Beg Louis.”

Louis took a deep breath as Harry continued to slowly thrust into him. “Harry please.”

“Oh come on Louis you can do better than that, yeah?” In that moment Harry thrusted up into his prostate to give Louis a taste of what he could be having-to motivate him. By the way he arched his back and cried out in pleasure, he knew it worked. “Please, please Harry more! W-want you so bad-Harry ughh I need you! F-fuck me Harry, ill be good! Be good for you-“

Harry was so close to coming, and Louis breathy, high pitched begs were sending him over the edge. “You are good Louis-so good.” Harry grabbed Louis hips and picked up a ruthless pace, pounding his prostate every time. 

“Yes-yes, yes Harry YES! Don’t stop please! G-gonna make me come!”

“Come for my Louis-o-oh fuck-come on baby, be good.” 

Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulled as he came, sending Harry over the edge as well. “AH Harry YES!” 

“UUhhhh! L-louis!” Harry groaned in a raspy-well fucked tone. 

They came at the same time, something they were amazed they could do, but were too out of it to appreciate the moment. Louis lay his head on Harry’s chest. He could hear his rapid heartbeat as he slowly cam down from his high. 

After a long moment of slowing their breathing, Louis shifted uncomfortably on Harry’s sensitive cock, causing them both to hiss. Harry lifted him off, and lay him down on his back beside him. Harry pulled off his condom and tied it in a knot as he walked over to the bathroom. He tossed it in the bin and grabbed a damp flannel to wash Louis’ stomach of drying cum. 

Louis closed his eyes and nuzzled into Harry’s side of the bed as Harry kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.


	6. Six

He dug threw his laundry hamper of clean clothes that he hadn’t bothered to put away yet, and slid on fresh pants and joggers. Still to warm for a shirt, he sauntered into the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

About half an hour later he heard the soft sound of bare feet padding down his hallway and saw Louis looking liked a wrecked little kitten. He was the perfect combination of sexy and cute. His brown hair-a tousled mess, and his skin still had a slight flush to it from previous activities. He wore nothing but tight, black briefs and Harry’s shirt that hung off his petite shoulder to expose his collarbone and a few fresh love bites from Harry. 

He gave a sleepy yawn and asked “’wanted to cuddle.” 

“Sorry love, I was making you tea and breakfast.” 

He turned his pout into a slight smile and plopped at the breakfast bar. “Well in that case, we can always cuddle later.” 

Harry set his food down in front of him and gave him his tea how he likes it. Then set his own plate next to him and they ate together in comfortable silence.   
They shared light conversation about the food, their classes and snuck in a few morning kisses and fed each other bites in-between. 

“Oh my god youre kidding! That’s hilarious!” Harry laughed.

“I know! I swear I-“Louis was in the middle of telling a story about what happened last week in class when his phone rang from the other room. “That’s weird, who would be calling me at this hour?”

“Well it’s almost noon.”

“Oh wow. Well I’ll be right back.” He skipped to his room and answered his phone. Harry couldn’t hear anything from the other room, so he finished his food and waited for Louis to get back. His back was turned because he was washing his plate off in the sink. He didn’t hear Louis walk down the hallway but he heard a pitiful sniffle and he whipped his head around. 

He was met with the sight he was all too familiar with. Louis’ crystal clear blue eyes, now red rimmed and puffy from tears. He hung his head down low and tears fell to the floor. “Louis?” He rushed over to him and carefully, as to not break him, he wrapped him tight in a warm embrace. “What happened? Who was on the phone?”

“My mum.” Harry walked him over to the couch and pulled him onto his lap. Louis let out a few deep breaths before he laid his head on Harry’s bare chest and told him what happened. “She called and wanted to talk about me coming out. I was hopeful because I’ve given her time, and I thought that she had finally come ‘round. But she-“He let out a sob. Harry patiently rubbed his back to soothe him and let him take all the time he needed. “But she didn’t. She actually told me that she thinks I should give it another go with Eleanor. Eleanor, honestly! They’re all delusional!” Louis pushed up against Harry and stood up with force. He began to pace back and forth as he talked. “I’m not questioning my sexuality, I’m not experimenting with boys in bloody primary school! I’m gay!”

“Babe it just takes time for some people.” Harry offered. 

“Easy for you to say! Everyone loves you. I bet it was so easy for you.” Louis said in an accusatory tone. Harry was a little hurt, but he knew it was just the situation getting to Louis, he didn’t really mean it. 

“…Well they said they always suspected it.” Louis scoffed. “Louis I’m sorry, really. I can’t imagine how this must feel.” 

Louis padded to Harry’s room, and came back with pants on, a pack of cigarettes and a green lighter. “I just need a minute okay?” He walked out onto Harry’s balcony and Harry watched him light a cigarette through the glass doors. 

Harry decided to listen to Louis and give him some space. Harry finished the dishes and walked past Louis again, who was lighting a second, fresh cigarette. So Harry decided to take a shower. He always did his best thinking in there anyway.

He was in there for maybe ten minutes, then he went to his room to get dressed, but when he came back out and walked past the door, Louis wasn’t out there. Confused, Harry called out for him. “Louis?” “Lou?” No reply. He went into the kitchen, and on his fridge was a note in Louis’ scribbly handwriting. 

Got a call from Eleanor.  
She’s completely on my family’s side. This is just too much right now, I’m going somewhere I can think.   
XX Louis

Harry had a hunch that he knew where Louis might be. Harry went to his coat hook to put on his shoes but his brown jacket wasn’t there, Louis clearly had a thing for wearing Harry’s clothes. Harry smiled warmly. So he grabbed his lavender jumper instead and left.


	7. Seven

His footsteps creaked along the wooden bridge. When he rounded the corner, he saw Louis. It startled Louis so much to see Harry that he dropped his cigarette over the wooden railing and into the pond below them. “Bloody fabulous.” Louis repeated the words from this exact scene that happened the first time they met like this. 

“Sorry.”

Louis gave him a knowing look. “Don’t apologize.”

“But I want to apologize!” He stepped closer to Louis. “Louis I’m really sorry that your family isn’t being accepting. It’s no good being happy if you have nobody to share it with. But I want you to know that you have me. I’m here for you.” 

Louis sighed and looked into Harry’s eyes. “I know.” “It’s just-“his eyes filled with tears, “It’s so hard sometimes.” 

“I know.” Harry said wiping his tears from his cold cheeks. 

“Jesus, I honestly don’t cry this bloody often.” Louis said trying to pull himself together. 

“I find it endearing.” 

“You find baby giraffes endearing too love.” 

“I’m a positive person.” He stated.

“Yeah, well I could use some of that positivity.” Louis mumbled. 

 

“Come on then. Let’s walk.” They intertwined their fingers and walked out of the woods. 

They spent the rest of their day eating their meals at hole in the wall restaurants that they stumbles upon. They shared laughs, kisses, and a few deep conversations about their pasts.


	8. Eight

“I’m exhausted.” Louis sighed as he plopped down on the couch. 

“Me too, that was a lot of walking we did today.” Harry spoke, sitting next to him. 

“No, I mean mentally.” 

“Oh. Well let’s just relax and try to take your mind off of it.” Harry said while leaning back against the plush couch and flicking on the television. 

Harry put his arm around Louis and snuggled into Harry’s side. “Harry?” Louis asked, but Harry was really into the movie so he failed to pick up on Louis’ soft, yearning tone. 

“Hm?” 

“Take my mind off it.” 

“What?” Harry asked turning his attention to Louis, fully.

Louis sat up and swung one leg over Harry’s right thigh to straddle him. “Take my mind off of it.” Louis spoke into Harry’s ear. Louis felt Harry’s cock twitch, as he was sitting on his lap. 

“Y-yeah, okay.” Harry said a little flustered. 

He leaned in to kiss Louis and immediately it turned passionate and heated. “Mhhmm-“Louis moaned into the kiss. “Need you Harry.” Louis grinded his hips down into Harry’s crotch.

Harry lifted hip up by his hips and lay him down on his back. Harry kissed him before slowly sliding his shirt up and off. Louis did the same to Harry’s jumper. Harry could tell by the lack of vocal praises that this would be different from the last time. The morning sex was hot, and they were horny. There was sexual tension from the night before, but Harry being a gentleman, had refused to take advantage of Louis in his drunken state. 

Instead of the rough fucking and dirty talk, this time Harry felt a spark of passion, and connection between them. He knew Louis needed to be taken care of in this moment. 

He kissed his way down Louis’ chest and undid his pants until he was naked and flushed on the soft couch. As Harry stood up to take off his pants as well, he reached over to the in-table by the couch and pulled out lube and a condom. 

He returned to Louis who had his legs splayed wide open, revealing his hard cock. His body oozed sexual attention, but his face seemed hesitant, like any loud noise would scare him off. 

“I’m going to open you up now okay love?” Harry told him as he covered his fingers in lube. Louis just nodded. 

Harry inserted one finger. It was easier this time because they had already had sex that day. So Harry then inserted the second and third and began pumping them and grazing his prostate. 

As Harry continued to loosen him up with his fingers, he ducked his head down and began to suck his cock into his mouth. “Mhhmm Harry.” Louis moaned and closed his eyes, looking blissed out. 

Harry was easy on his prostate but sucked willingly and eager on his leaking cock. “H-harry stop.” Louis said as he grabbed Harry by the hair. 

Harry whipped his head up, afraid he had done something to upset the boy, but Louis realized his concern and assured him he just didn’t want to come empty. “Need you Hazza.” Louis pleaded. 

Harry grabbed the condom but Louis stopped him. “Wait-I want to feel all of you tonight. Your…clean, right?” Louis asked hesitantly.

“Yes, of-course. You are too?”

“Yeah.” Louis answered softly. 

“Okay baby.” Harry lubed up his cock and slid it into Louis hole, making Louis arch his back into Harry’s torso. 

Once Harry established a steady rhythm, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and said “I love this.”

“I love you.” Harry said. He literally stopped all of his movements when he said it. It just slipped out, he didn’t mean to say it so soon. He knew how he felt, but he wasn’t going to tell Louis yet, he didn’t want to scare him off. Louis eyes filled with tears again and Harry knew he really messed up. 

“Louis I’m sorry, honestly. I just-“

“Do you really?” Louis asked. 

“What?”

“Do you really love me Harry?” Louis looked up at him with blue, hopeful eyes. 

“Y-yes. I mean, I do yes, but I didn’t want to scare you off by telling you so soon.” 

“No, no. I-I love you too.” Louis told him. 

“You do?” Harry asked fondly. 

“Yes.” Louis answered. “M-move Harry.” 

“Right.” Harry kissed Louis and regained his rhythm. 

“F-faster please.” Harry complied with his request, and began to rock his hips into him faster, but not harder. This was still gentle. Louis untangled one of his hands from Harry’s curls to wipe his wet eyes. 

“Louis?” Harry asked, concerned as to why he was still shedding tears. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Harry mimicked Louis from before. Louis flashed a slight smirk but went back to his pouty, cry face. 

“It’s just-oh right there- why can’t my mom understand, this is love? I love you, and you love me, and you make me-uhhh-you make me happy.” 

“You make me h-happy too Louis. She’ll come around eventually. And until then, I’m right here.” Harry spoke, a little chocked up because he was close to coming. 

Louis pulled his face down to kiss him and he began to grind his hips down to meet Harry’s thrusts. “I’m g-gonna come Harryyy.” Louis moaned out. 

“Come Louis.” Harry spoke lovingly. 

“Ohhh Harry YES!” 

“AHhh L-Louis!” Harry came right after Louis. 

“I love you Curly.” Louis spoke softly. 

“I love you too Lou.” 

They shared a deep kiss, filled with emotion and satisfaction, before cleaning up then falling asleep on the couch. Together, they would make it through anything.


End file.
